<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>to protect those you love by rikubraveheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054155">to protect those you love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikubraveheart/pseuds/rikubraveheart'>rikubraveheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Agony Of A Witch Spoilers, Amity comforting Luz, Amity knocks some sense into Luz, Drabble, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I just wrote this to cope, Missing Scene, Not Beta Read, Porbably Out of Character, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Young Blood Old Souls, Self-Indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikubraveheart/pseuds/rikubraveheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Luz needs it most, Amity is there for her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne &amp; Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>496</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>to protect those you love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMER: THIS DOES NOT REFLECT MY ACTUAL WRITING LEVEL OOPS</p><p>Before anyone reads this: it's a self-indulgent fic, I don't expect Amity to come up in the next episode at all BUT I needed to cope with the pain so here is this. Also, a clarification: I do not blame Luz at all for what happened. I just think she might blame <i>herself</i>. Also it might be a lil bit out of character but I'm so sleep-deprived I don't even care.</p><p>My twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/rikubraveheart">@rikubraveheart</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz doesn’t know for how long she cries.</p><p>All she can think about is Eda, poor Eda, in that cold castle trapped in that horrid form of a monster. And it’s all her fault. She was too weak to get the healing hat, probably shouldn’t have even <em> tried </em> in the first place, and Eda had to go save her again. Except that this time she didn’t get away with it.</p><p>So it’s just her now, having to explain to King and Hooty why Eda isn’t coming back home.</p><p>After a while, a long while of hugs and tears, King goes away muttering about powerful demons and ways to get Eda back. Luz just sits there, feeling empty, because what can she do? She tried to save Eda from her curse and look at how it ended.</p><p>It’s better for everyone if she stays put. Lilith is right, she’s just a human. This is not her world, and so she has no place in it. Coming to that realisation she’s been trying so hard to deny hurts more than anything else.</p><p>Then the door swings open.</p><p>“Luz!” </p><p>Amity’s voice startles her. She looks up to see her walking in with her clutches.</p><p>“I heard what happened,” she says. “Well, more like half the Boiling Isles know what happened.”</p><p>That makes sense, she thinks. Eda <em> was </em> one of the most wanted criminals in the isles. Of course news of her capture would spread like wildfire.</p><p>“Are you okay?” she asks, sitting next to her.</p><p>Luz buries her face in her hands and says, “It’s my fault. If I hadn’t gotten into a mess at the Emperor’s castle of all places she wouldn’t have had to rescue me and everything would be fine. But I just can’t stay out of trouble, can I?”</p><p>Amity scoops closer and pulls Luz’s hands away to reveal her face. “Luz… what happened?”</p><p>It’s like a dam breaks open. She’s crying again (she <em> really </em> didn’t want to cry like that in front of Amity) and everything is spilling out. She tells Amity about Eda’s curse, her plan to get the healing hat to break it, and about how Lilith had captured her and used her to get Eda to join the coven. About how she had almost <em> died </em> and it had ended in Eda turning into a monster permanently. </p><p>Amity looks horrified. “Lilith did… what?” she asks, almost like she can’t believe it. Then she shakes her head. “Nevermind that now. The way I see it, it’s not your fault. What if you got into trouble again? Eda did always love your troublemaking ways. It’s the people who decided to use a <em> child’s life </em> as blackmail who are at fault.”</p><p>Luz looks up. “But what if Lilith was right? What if this <em> isn’t </em> my place to be?”</p><p>“I mean, it’s true that you’re a human in a magic world. You shouldn’t technically be here,” Amity says. Luz flinches. That hurt to hear. “But you didn’t care about that before, did you? You <em> made </em> yourself a place in this world.”</p><p>Luz’s eyes widen. Amity keeps talking. “The Luz I know doesn’t give up. The Luz I know learned magic against all odds, became the first human student at Hexside, faced <em> her worst fear. </em> She’s stubborn, and frankly a little bit crazy, but that’s what I love about her. What I love about you."</p><p>If the situation were different, Luz would have blushed at the unexpected compliment.</p><p>“So, yeah, they took Eda. Are you just going to let them?”</p><p>She sniffles and finally says, “No. I’m gonna get Eda back.”</p><p>This makes Amity smile. “There’s the Luz I know.”</p><p>Luz hugs her. “Thank you, Amity,” she says against her shoulder. “I really needed that.”</p><p>“Consider it payback for knocking some sense into me,” Amity replies.</p><p>Getting Eda back won’t be easy. It may be near to impossible, but Luz will try her damn hardest to save her. </p><p>“What’s this?” asks Amity, pointing at the cake and the bundle in front of them.</p><p>“Now that you mention it… I have no idea,” she says as she picks the bundle of cloth up. “It’s… from Eda.”</p><p>“Wait, I know what that is!” Amity exclaims. “It’s a cape made out of Witch’s Wool.”</p><p>The cape Eda had been originally making for herself. </p><p>She is still protecting her, even when she’s not there. Luz tears up again. Well, now it’s <em> her </em> turn to protect Eda. Watch out, Lilith, because Luz is coming. And she’s gonna bring help with her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Baby's second The Owl House fic! Nothing to do with the other one but the situation required something completely different. <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944322">My other fic is just lumity fluff and gayness.</a> And, you know, that one is actually good.</p><p>Once again, here's my twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/rikubraveheart">@rikubraveheart</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>